


Time and Again

by summerborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Turner, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerborn/pseuds/summerborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lj: lupin_snape Fantasy Fest '06, lj: tabiji requested: <em>Threesome smut w/ a twist! Using (possible spoiler), SS schemes a way to join "himself" & RL (adults, est. relationship) for a 3-way, with SS fucking RL while RL fucks the "other" SS. *fans self* :D</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

> <http://summerborn.dreamwidth.org/profile>

-:-

"Severus? Severus, I'm home!"

Snape took one last look at his pocket watch and then tucked it away. "Excellent," he said, though he knew Lupin couldn't hear him from the other room. "You're right on time."

"Severus? Ah, there you are." Lupin crossed the kitchen in a few steps and joined Snape at the table. "Well?" he said.

Snape sipped from his teacup. "Well what?"

"Well, haven't you got a kiss for the birthday boy?" Lupin leaned forward.

Snape smirked. "Certainly," he replied, and pressed his lips chastely against Lupin's cheek. Lupin pouted.

"Severus—"

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Snape stood, picking up a small satchel. "We have a long evening ahead of us, and it's time to get ready to go."

Lupin followed him down the hall towards the bedroom. "You still haven't told me where we're going," he pointed out, "so I don't see how I can get _ready_."

"Don't be petulant," Snape said mildly as he opened the wardrobe. "You just need to change out of those school robes and into something more... casual. I'll be in the hall. You have six minutes."

"Casual?"

"Easier to take off," Snape clarified, and he swept out of the room.

-:-

Remus pouted even more when Severus told him he was going to have to side-along. "Some birthday," he groused as they walked toward the nearest apparation point, "going someplace so uncivilized that they don't even have a Floo." Severus didn't answer.

He watched as Severus looked in his bag again, apparently finding things satisfactory.

"Ready?"

Remus nodded, taking the proffered arm.

A moment later, they were standing on a grassy hill, a small rise in a larger hillside. Below them, nestled between the ridge they stood on and another line of low hills, was a sparkling lake, glittering in the late afternoon sunlight. _Breathtaking,_ Remus thought. He started to turn to look around, but Severus caught him by the shoulder.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Look at the lake," Severus commanded softly. Remus eyed him curiously, then sighed and turned back to the water below.

A silent moment passed. It looked like a perfectly normal, if rather picturesque, mountain lake.

"Well?" Remus said. "What am I looking for?"

Severus smirked at that, inexplicably. "Remus, do you trust me?"

Remus started to turn to face him, but a strong hand caught his jaw and pointed him back toward the water. Remus knew he was stronger, but he knew Severus knew it too, so he humored him.

"Of course I trust you, Severus."

"Good. Then come with me." He hoisted the satchel onto his shoulder and turned to walk up the hill.

Remus hurried to catch up. "What was that about the lake, Severus? And where are we?"

Severus didn't answer, but there was a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"Severus." There was an edge of warning in Remus' voice.

Just then, they topped another in the series of small rises that made up the hillside, and Remus gasped. On the next hill was a tiny cottage, windows gleaming in the sunlight, with a bright blue door and a thatched roof.

"Oh... Severus..." Remus stopped. "It's beautiful."

"It's only rented," Severus said gruffly. "Now come on." He quickened his pace.

Remus followed along more leisurely. "A weekend getaway, Severus? How romantic of you."

Severus scowled at him over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, they drew up in front of the door to the cottage. Remus reached for the doorknob, but Severus stopped him. He gave the door two sharp raps, and stepped back to leave Remus standing directly in front of the door.

"What—"

"Shh," Severus hissed.

The door opened, slowly, and on the other side stood…

Severus Snape.

Remus boggled. His gaze flipped from one Snape to the other, both of them standing there looking at him with the same satisfied smirk. They were even wearing the same outfit.

"Severus?" he said, not sure which he was addressing.

The Severus inside the cottage opened the door wider. "I think," he said carefully, "it would be easiest if you call me... Vere."

Severus-outside-the-cottage nodded. He stepped across the threshold. Remus followed, still confused. He took in the contents of the large, open room: two short sofas flanking a large fireplace, complete with a cheerful blaze; floor-to-ceiling windows; a stair on the far wall; a large archway with a table and presumably a kitchen beyond. Turning to take it all in, he found himself face-to-face (-to-face) with two identical Snapes.

"But how," Remus started. Suddenly, he figured it out. "Ah, I get it—Polyjuice?" He turned to Severus. "That's why you were in a hurry?"

Severus set his bag down by the door and shook his head. "Not Polyjuice, Lupin." He took Remus by the hand and drew him to the middle of the room.

Remus rested his hand lightly on his beloved's waist. "What is going on, Severus?"

"You trust me." It wasn't a question, but Remus nodded anyway. "Believe me when I tell you that that man—" he nodded at his own double— "is me. For the rest of the evening, anyway, there are two of me."

Remus stared over Sev's shoulder at the other man. It really did look exactly like Severus, but that would be expected with Polyjuice. But—if it wasn't Polyjuice, then what was going on?

Just then Severus extracted himself from Remus' embrace and stepped away. The other Severus—Vere—walked towards him purposefully. When Vere reached up as if to embrace him, Remus jerked back involuntarily. He crooked a grin at Severus-the-original.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just…"

"Nothing to worry about," Vere murmured into his ear. Remus turned back to him, a bit surprised to hear what he thought of as Sev's bedroom voice from another person. This stranger was the same height as Severus, with the same shoulder-length black hair and the same fathomless black eyes, but he was still a stranger.

Vere cleared his throat then and looked over at Severus. "Perhaps you and I could have a word in the kitchen?"

Severus stood up, and the two of them disappeared through the archway before Remus could protest.

 _Great,_ he thought. _Now how am I going to tell them apart?_

-:-

Snape glanced around the kitchen as they entered, but his attention was on his other self. Vere shut the door behind them and opened his mouth, but Snape lifted a hand.

"Don't," he said. "From what I've read, everything will be a lot simpler if I do all the talking." Vere looked amused at that, but only nodded. "And you're here, so obviously it worked," Snape went on. "Now there's just the small matter of convincing Lupin."

Vere nodded again and shook his hair back from his face. Snape frowned. Was that one of his own unconscious mannerisms? _Not very attractive, is it?_ He took a closer look at the other man.

It wasn't at all like looking into a mirror. Mirrors did what you did, most of the time, and the image in a mirror was reversed. This was more like looking at a moving photograph, in the flesh. It was disconcerting. Snape noticed for the first time that Vere's face was flushed, and he seemed to be slightly out of breath, as if he'd been running before Snape and Lupin showed up at the cottage. There was a glint in the man's eye that Snape couldn't quite read—it was a curious combination of satisfaction and anticipation.

"Well," Snape said after another moment of the two men staring at each other. "I suppose we can go back out now." Vere quirked his lips, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't smirk at _me_ ," Snape muttered irritably, and pushed the door open.

-:-

Remus was still trying to figure it out when he heard someone come in the room. He twisted around on the sofa to see Severus—alone. Remus searched his face, not knowing what he was looking for.

"Severus," he said hesitantly, "I'm really very pleased about a romantic weekend alone with you, but I'm just not sure about involving a third person."

Severus didn't say anything. He came around the end of the sofa and sat down, his leg touching Remus' from hip to knee. Remus could feel the heat of the other man against him. He met Severus' gaze steadily.

"I'm sorry," he offered, though it felt inadequate.

Severus brought his hand up to Remus' face, stroking his cheek gently. Remus gave a soft sigh and leaned into it, closing his eyes. _This_ was his Severus, then: a gentle hand on his face was one of Sev's signature advances. It meant he was putting aside his 'professor' persona and getting ready to be… _intimate_ with Remus.

Sure enough, a moment later Remus felt the warmth of Severus' lips brushing against his, feather-light and maddening. But Severus knew how he hated that light, ticklish touch, and after only an instant he was being kissed more thoroughly. He opened his mouth to the kiss immediately, wanting to show Severus how ready he was for this. Severus responded by sliding his tongue out, nudging gently at Remus' lips.

Remus luxuriated in the passion the other man was offering him. He loved the slow build of warmth in his chest as they kissed, and he almost melted when Severus slid his hands into Remus' hair, along the back of his neck, under the edge of his shirt.

"Remus." Sev's voice was low and hungry in his ear, and Severus was mouthing along his neck in just the spot he liked, and Remus redoubled his kiss—

His kiss. How had Severus whispered in his ear while Remus was still kissing him? He pulled back, looking into Sev's flushed face, still feeling the kisses on his neck. A nibble on his ear, and then he looked at the hands sliding down the front of his shirt. They were Severus', no doubt about it. _Well,_ Remus thought somewhat hazily.

Severus was clearly okay with this. Any part of Remus that might have continued protesting was being drowned out by the eagerness of his cock, the tight arousal pooling deep in his belly like liquid fire. Remus wanted all four of those hands on him. He thought, somewhat greedily, of having _two_ mouths on him, two tongues, two of _everything_.

Remus licked his lips, still tasting Severus. _Sod it,_ he thought. "Doesn't this place have a bed?"

-:-

Snape led the way upstairs, trying to calm the fluttering in his stomach. He'd been pushing aside his own nervousness so he could soothe Lupin, but now that the three of them were there, in the bedroom, he was struck by the absurdness of the situation. And the logistics!—he had no idea what he was doing, and he _hated_ not knowing what he was doing.

But one of them _had_ done this before. He turned around, catching Lupin between him and his look-alike. One glance at Vere's face, calm and relaxed and just a bit on the smug side, reassured Snape tremendously. He faced Lupin again, who was looking surprisingly docile. Instead of kissing him, Snape gently spun him around and started to work on undressing Lupin while Vere kissed him and pulled off his own clothes.

The kisses between the other two men grew more and more passionate, and suddenly they tipped over onto the bed, leaving Snape standing alone, still mostly dressed. He paused for a moment to watch.

Vere was covering Lupin's sprawled-out form with light caresses and ghostly kisses. Severus thought it was hot, but he knew that sort of thing tickled Lupin. He watched Lupin arch up under Vere's hands, as if striving to get more, but Vere pulled away, teasing the other man deliberately.

Lupin let out a small, frustrated whine, and then before Snape could blink, Lupin was pushing Vere over, pinning him to the bed, and lying on top of him so that their bodies were pressed together from head to toe. Snape felt his cock quiver at the sight.

It was incredible, watching 'himself' and Lupin on the bed in front of him. Snape had heard of people who liked using a pensieve to relive sexual encounters, though he'd never done it. The difference here, of course, was that what he was viewing was real, and happening now, and if he wanted to, he could actually join in.

And he did want to. So he kicked off the rest of his clothes and slid onto the bed.

-:-

Remus was so focused on rubbing his hardening cock up and down on Vere's thigh that he was surprised when he felt the bed dip. He turned and had to blink before he remembered why Severus was both spread out in front of him and kneeling behind him at the same time.

Remus sat on his heels, leaning back against Severus, and kissed him, letting his lips and tongue tell the man how much he wanted him. Severus responded by sliding his hands down Remus' arms, up his sides, and across his chest, holding him up and sending a tingle of need through his body. Severus pressed closer against him, and he could feel the hard and heavy cock digging into his lower back.

Suddenly Remus' own cock was enveloped in wet heat. He gasped at the sudden intense sensation, but Severus captured his lips again. Remus moaned against the man's mouth. The idea that there were two mouths working on him was an amazing turn-on. He pulled away from Severus to look down, and there was Severus—no, Vere—with his lips wrapped around Remus' cock. It was a familiar sight, but one that Remus never got tired of looking at. What was more shocking was the feel of it—Vere was sliding his tongue along the underside of his prick in the exact same way that Severus did. When all your blowjobs in the last five years are from the same man, you get to know his habits, and this was Severus. Remus didn't understand how, but he knew—he _knew_ —he was not sharing a bed with a stranger. He touched Vere's hair softly, and the man pulled away and gazed up at him.

"All right, love," he whispered, and he was talking to one man in two bodies. "I hope you brought some supplies."

There was a muttered spell behind him, and then Severus handed him a familiar jar. As Remus opened it, he watched Vere twisting around on the bed, laying on his back in front of Remus, exposed and waiting, with arms up over his head on the headboard. Remus drank in the sight of his lover—Severus, no matter the name—from his wiry legs, up past the dark cock lying in contrast against his pale, fleshy stomach, to his long, soft hair and the heat of his smoldering eyes.

With a low groan, Remus moved forward and knelt between Vere's parted thighs. He dipped one finger into the jar of lubricant, but his gaze was locked on the glittering black eyes. When Vere bent his knees, putting his feet on the bed and pushing his hips up invitingly, Remus' entire body shuddered with desire. He trailed his slick finger around Vere's balls, sliding back to the tight hole being thrust up toward him.

The hand on his own arse took him by surprise, and Remus jumped.

"It's okay," Severus whispered from behind him. "It's all right, love. It's me." Remus felt the hands on his hips again, rocking him backwards a fraction, and he shivered when Severus reached underneath his body to palm his own balls, long fingers grasping at the base of his cock. _God, the man has nice hands._

For a moment Remus just sank back into the sensation, but his attention was soon recaptured when Vere took a hand off the headboard and started stroking himself lazily, as if daring Remus to interrupt. Remus watched those long fingers—the same fingers that were playing with _him_ —sliding up and down the length of that gorgeous prick, and he grew more determined than ever.

Determined, but still a little nervous. Remus moved back against Severus and spread his knees a bit, allowing easier access from behind. He slid his still-slippery finger down until it was tracing circles around Vere's hole, and this time he was ready when Severus did the same thing to him. _He must have his own jar,_ thought Remus distractedly. It was incredibly difficult to concentrate on his task, with Severus' finger playing with his own arsehole and his face only a foot or so from Vere's slowly pumping fist.

Remus slid his finger inside Vere, and bit back a moan when Severus' finger slid into him a heartbeat later. He shifted backwards, trying to get more, which brought his face even closer to Vere's erection. He slid a second finger in and set to work on that tight passage, while Vere squirmed and panted on the bed beneath him, and Severus copied every action.

"Turn over," he told Vere after a minute. Vere's eyes lit up, and he scrambled around to get on hands and elbows. Remus took the opportunity to shove backwards against Sev's fingers, which were still moving slowly in and out of his arse. Then the fingers were gone, and a hand reached around Remus to slide a handful of lube along his neglected cock. He let himself savor the steady stroking as he leaned forward, bracing himself on one hand so that he could take hold of Vere's dick in the other.

He was answered by a throaty moan and an impatient wiggle from the man beneath him. Remus had to smile. He loved when Severus got impatient in bed—it broke through his normal reserve and made the man shameless. But… Severus was behind him. Remus glanced over his shoulder, unsure, and was stunned to see the desire, raw and needy and barely restrained, on Severus' face.

"Go on," Severus whispered hoarsely. "Please, Remus." And then Severus' hand was pulling him forward, dragging his body towards Vere's lifted hips. It was strange to let himself be handled this way, to have someone else use his cock to smear the lube around on his lover's entrance; and stranger still to be in this situation with someone's fingers on his hips, even as he held onto the hips in front of him with both hands.

Finally the fire in Remus' groin was too much to take—if he was going to lose control, he wanted to be already inside Vere when it happened. He had just enough restraint to make sure he started off easy, so he positioned himself at Vere's puckered hole and started to push in. He could feel himself moving away from Severus, but at the moment all he could care about was the soft, welcoming heat in front of him.

Vere grabbed at the sheets and tilted his arse up further—impossibly open and willing to take Remus in—and though he meant to pause, he couldn't stop himself from pushing in, all the way in, and it was _so tight_.

Glorious.

Remus did pause then, listening to the too-loud sound of three men breathing heavily. Vere's fists were fisted tightly in the bedclothes, and Severus was moving closer behind him, and then Remus could feel the familiar bluntness of Sev's cock behind him at his own entrance. For an instant, he felt trapped, and turned his head to look—but it was only Severus. Severus, the man who had fucked him this way a thousand times before, and the same Severus who was being fucked _by_ him at this very moment.

So he took a deep breath, and started to pull out of Vere, impaling himself inch by maddening inch onto Severus' cock. Vere moaned and writhed with impatience, bucking up against Remus as he withdrew too slowly for satisfaction. He could feel the tension in Severus' hands on his hips, and he couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to hold himself steady the way Severus was doing now, but he _had_ to go slow.

Remus had to lean forward over Vere's back to push himself all the way back, adding the slight twist of his hips at the end of the stroke to push Sev into just the right spot, and he was rewarded by a sudden jolt of sensation deep inside him. Remus used that jolt to push forward, back into Vere's eager hole, and then he thrust backwards against the rock-steady Severus. Another twist: another jolt; and the hot flare of sensation inside started to build.

He tried to keep the pace slow, but between Vere's shameless begging in front and Severus' thick cock behind, he was soon plunging back and forth between the two bodies. With every thrust forward, he could feel his muscles squeezing Severus mercilessly. The tightness was amazing, both in front and behind, and then Severus snaked an arm around him and reached down to wrap his fingers around the base of Remus' cock, and it was a bit awkward but when he gave an extra stroke just as Remus pushed into Vere's arse it was too much, too much and Remus was thrust all the way in and Severus was pushing in _at the same time_ and then he was over the edge, throbbing, gasping for breath, and emptying himself out in giddy pulses.

-:-

Some time later, Snape rose, leaving the two other men sleeping on the bed. He collected his clothes, dressed quietly, and moved to the satchel that had been left by the door. He reached in and drew out a gold trinket on a long chain, and carefully slipped it around his neck. With one last, soft look at the sleeping bodies, he flipped open his pocket watch to check the time, and then twisted the trinket on the chain. There was a rush of blurred motion, and then he was outside, blinking in the late afternoon sun.

Standing not thirty feet away were two men, facing down toward the lake. Snape hurried up the hill towards the cottage.

"What is it?" he heard one of the men say, just at the edge of hearing. Snape smiled to himself.

 _Mustn't forget to light the fire,_ he thought. _And when they knock on the door, I'll open the door and pause, just for a moment, to see the stunned look on his face, and then I'll say…_

"I think it would be easiest if you call me… Vere."

-:-


End file.
